A Bittersweet Broken Dream
by Geek Bears Electric Lightning
Summary: The Hokage's wedding day is finally here and everyone couldn't be more happy but when someone isn't so happy what will become of everything? Did Naruto betray Sasuke? Also who is the Hokage and his bride to be? Why am I so bad at Summaries? Find out in this lemony mess Rated M I promise.


**Writing a total lemon for all you perverts out there but its not going to be a bad porn it will be as good a story as I can manage. **

**Please review and check my other stories, also review so I know im not wasting my time on this one.**

The whole village cheered, the whole day was pretty much a party. Every shop in the leaf was closed. The sun was at its highest peak.

Teuchi (lol Ramen guy) and his daughter had people working under them to get the food for the Hokages wedding just right. The time was nearing, the moment was almost here.

The bridesmaids were running around trying to calm the bride's nerves, and make her look her best. Although toher groom his bride was always at her best.

The two of them had been through so much together; it was only natural that they would be getting hitched. Who would have ever guessed that this one sided love actually had a chance, and a chance was all it took. The young ones decided to finally let the other show them how much love they could offer one another, and both grew fonder than before.

The bride sat at the vanity while her maid of honor and brides maids plucked at her, pinched, and pulled to make her look flawless on her big day. As she stared into the mirror she looked deep into her own eyes.

'I can't believe I am actually marrying him.' She smiled and let a small giggle escape as she thought to herself

'I am the luckiest woman in the world.' The young bride thought back to a time when she thought there was no chance that she would ever marry the young ninja that was now Hokage like he always dreamed. It was midday and gongs echoed throught the leaf. Leaders and guest from all over the lands traveled to the leaf for the most momentous occasion.

What a name the two have made for themselves.

While the bride drifted away In thought the groom was in another room preparing himself

"There we go." Naruto muttered as he fastened each side of his bow tie

"You ready?" a masculine voice muttered from behind.

Naruto looked back with a firey grin to see none other than his best man.

"As I'll ever be." He said with a nervous but almost cocky tone

"Well hurry up idiot." Sasuke loathed

"Where are they?" A villager whispered among the crowd.

In fact several whispers could be heard amonst the crowd.

The young bride let out a huge sigh. "Wh-what i..if he's getting cold feet?" the bride stuttered worriedly worried.

"Naw the idiot is probably just late as usual." Kiba growled

"Kiba go sit down." The maid of honor barked

"Hey don't tell me what to do, im only trying to make her feel better."

"Idiot, I knew we shouldn't have stopped" Sasuke yelled to Naruto as they leaped from building to building making a whooshing noise with every step they took

"I needed to!"

"Its not like its my wedding to be late to." Sasuke said cringed at the very thought of even being "Tied down"

"She is going to be so mad." Naruto regretted

'Maybe she can take it out on me for the honeymoon. She'll probably be shy tonight. I know she is a virgin.' Naruto thought to himself while a perverted grin stretched from ear to ear.

"They're here!" Ino screamed not meaning to be that loud, but like always she couldn't help it.

Sasuke ran to the front where a makeshift alter was set up as the ceremony was out doors in a beautiful traditional Japanese courtyard. Before the altercations started people started

Cheering , gongs were ringing even though the two had not sealed the marriage.

"Im so happy for you two" a voice said cheerfully as Naruto was under the archway ready to make his way to his love

"Finally you two got married, its about time." Ino blurted as the other villagers cheered

"Yeah it seemed one sided for a while." Kiba stated as Shikamaru and Shino agreed

"Ahem" Kakashi cleared

"I think a wedding needs to be had to consider the two married now right?" Kakashi muttered through his mask.

"This coming from the guy who's always late." Sasuke said in a cocky tone

"Alright, alright, let's do this" Kiba growled

His bride was in a traditional Kimono as was Naruto, the groomsman walked behind Naruto in their Kimonos while he linked arms with his beautiful bride her bridesmaids followed.

He looked into the eyes of his love

'I can't believe It, this woman who I have fought for, the woman who has given her love to me. He looked at her pale skin and her oddly colored hair that was sure different from all the other girls in the village.

As they approached the alter he felt nervous, his heart was beating fast they stopped. He looked into her eyes through her veil. He felt as if he were the luckiest man in the world.

He held her hands she sqeezed back and whispered "I love you"

"I will always protect you." He stated

"I will always find you when you are lost." She confessed

"I will hold you until we join the fallen warriors of our brethren."

"you may now kiss the bride." The altermans voice echoed

Naruto was anxious, he couldn't wait to make this woman his bride and finally the time has come, he pulled the veil up to reveal her face and tears brimmed at the edge of his lids.

He took his beloved Sakura into his arms and they engadged in a passionate kiss. Immediately party streamers from the crowd popped onto the young newly weds

" I now pronounce you husband and wife"

The village erupted in cheer, fireworks exploded, gongs were banged, confetti littered the streets, sake was in huge gords that were in a huge line with a spicket the bottom of each. The best sushi was eaten, the most fabulous ramen was served, everyone was in their best kimono, food was carried on huge trays across the village by at least three men for each tray.

Street performers were doing their best tricks, while others were throwing shuriken into the wood masts as tradition follows.

Everyone was happy

Everyone had a smile on their face.

Everyone…

Even as the bride and groom cut the cake together all were staring, and the one who weren't were already drunk and having a great time.

One person wasn't having such a good time.

As I watched them cut the cake my heart ached. I couldn't help but feel empty inside.

I had always loved him, and she was never there for him. I was willing to die for him, and almost did just that.

He made me see, and yet my eyes were still clouded, I have never been wanted…I have never been accepted.

Not by my father, and not by him.

I couldn't look at them anymore. My heart was in so much pain, I decided to go for a walk I had no idea where but I just needed to get out of here.

As I was walking in my favorite kimono that I wore whenever I got the chance; it oddly gave me a sense of comfort. I hugged myself in the chilly night as no one else was going to keep me warm but myself.

I think I'm feeling sorry for myself how pathetic.

I looked on and saw the a huge wooden bridge that towered over an enclosed area of the lake. It may have been enclosed but did it give a perfect view of the lake and the moon. On this summer night the moon was full and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Even in this time of sadness I could still see the beauty of the world and what it had to offer the lonely.

I walked to the middle of the bridge and rested my body on the railing. As I looked into the water and saw my refelection I asked myself

why?

…

Why?

…

"Oh Hinata why are you never good enough?"

A tear rolled down my cheek and into the water making a small ripple that soon turned into larger calm waves.

**Hey guys so what did you think? I speed edited because I didn't want to leave you guys with a shit ton of typos there weren't many anyway. Let me know if you want more I'll defiantly make another chapter but after that its up to you guys.**

**Sincerely Geek Bear**


End file.
